


The Colored Strips That Line The Boards.

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, rated soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's in the middle of June when Ricky sees it.He's skating down the sidewalk of a couple small businesses he grown to love.And as he stops to change the song he sees it.It's the perfect board for Big Red._____________________Ricky finds the perfect birthday gift for his boyfriend, that's about it.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The Colored Strips That Line The Boards.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipsandglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsandglitter/gifts).



> I wrote this rlly fast but I hope yall enjoy. 
> 
> heres my twitter @sapphicsnini

It's in the middle of June when Ricky sees it.

He's skating down the sidewalk of a couple small businesses he grown to love. 

And as he stops to change the song he sees it.

_It's the perfect board for Big Red._

He lets his feet carry him and suddenly he's in the shop, being greeted by Tommy Henricks. Someone he's grown to consider a friend more than an acquaintance. 

"Hey Bowen, what can I do for you today?" He gave a high five as Tommy hopped on the counter. 

"How much are the boards in the window?" Ricky said as his eyes wandered over at the boards.

"Oh the pride addition ones. Let me check em." Tommy replied sliding off the counter. "Do want want a closer look at them too?"

"Yeah sure that'd be awesome." Even though Ricky knew the exact board he was going to by no matter what. 

Tommy grabbed the boards and laid them out for him to see. "Got a specific person you're buying for?"

Ricky looked down at the board with the rainbow pride strips on it. 

"It's for my boyfriend, his birthday is coming up soon and I wanna get him to perfect gift." Ricky said as he held the board in his hand. Looking it over as he rubbed his hand on the smooth side of the board.

"You think he'll like it?" 

"He'll love it." Ricky replied. "How much for it?" 

Ricky walked out happily new board in tow. Knowing that fact that Red was going to love it.

* * *

Somehow he was nervous to give Red his gift.

Yeah he knew Red was going to love the gift and he would of anyway if Ricky had gave him a set of new wheel for his board. So he still wasn't sure why he felt nervous. 

The months had passed by and the board had been sitting in the bottom of his closet for months waiting until the Fifthtenth of November.

It had practically been taunting him everytime he had to look at it when he went to grab one of his hoodies or his binder.

So the day he could finally wrap it was a good one.

After his extensive fight with the wrapping paper and somehow ripping out a few of his eyelashes with tape. The deed was done and Ricky could finally head over to Red's place. 

He waved goodbye to his dad and Miss Jenn who were seated in the living room and quickly made his way 5 blocks over.

The chill of the November breeze flowed through the air as the sound of Green Day filled the sound in his earbuds.

He made it over shortly and quickly greated Red's mother before running over to the stairwell that lead into his boyfriends room.

As he scaled down the stair he stopped to see Red playing Minecraft his headphones drowning out any noise that would try to enter. As he still gripped tightly onto Red's gift as he hovered over his boyfriend before leaning down to his right side.

"Guess who." He whispered as he lifted one of the sides of the headphones up. 

"Marissa?" Red answered in a joking tone before Ricky dropped the headphone back down on his ear as he took a seat beside him.

"Happy Birthday babe." Ricky said as he passed over the box onto Red's lap.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything right Ricky?" Red replied as gazed down at the blue wrapping paper on the box.

"I know, I know. but I saw it and I knew I had to get it for you. Now come on open it." Ricky pushed the box further over, as Red rolled his eyes and ripped off the wrapping paper only to be greeted by the familiar box of his favorite skate shop. 

He lifted the box and the Pride flag board was revealed and Red looked too close to tears.

"Do you not like it?" Ricky asked in a soft tone as Red wiped the tears off his face.

"No, it's perfect." Red said as he leaned over and pressed as kiss to Ricky's face. 

* * *

As December rolled around Red ended up seeing the same set of skateboards as he embarked on his christmas shopping.

He knew exactly what Ricky's gift was and he had no doubts about it, whether Ricky was going to like it or not.

All he had to do was wrap it and give it to him.

It was going to be absolutely perfect.

He said goodbye to Tommy and set his board he had gotten last month down and quickly skated off back to his place. 

______________________

As he made his way over to Ricky's he was greeted by Miss Jenn who directed him upstairs, to which he quickly ran without saying another word.

He gave a quick knock and let himself in. 

"Merry Christmas." He said holding out his gift in front of him. 

Ricky looked sort of stunned. "I still haven't got your gift yet. I thought we were doing this next week?" He asked.

Red looked of to the side. "I know, but I found it this morning and couldn't wait."

"I bought your board in June and had to wait almost half a year to give it to you, but it's alright." Ricky said as he pulled off the goldish paper that covered the box. 

"There now we match, sort of." Red shrugged as Ricky pulled out the board and with out a word kissed and pulled him into hug.

_Perfect and amazing were the words to describe it._

_And the mutual feeling of love shared between them._

_It was indeed a merry christmas shared between them._


End file.
